Sasuke's a slob?
by Miu-Tinichi
Summary: Sasuke hasn’t been at training for two days now and Sakura and Naruto are getting worried So Kakashi sends them for a visit. Will they learn more about him from his house And maybe that emotional barrier will get broken? Oneshot complete hints at SasuSaku


Ok so people may seem a little out of character, but I tried to make it as believable as possible, this is meant to be set after Shippuuden so people will have grown up a little bit or changed, so this does mean Itachi's dead (sob) ;___;. Anyways I hope you enjoy this, gimmie reviews!

(story starts here because doc editor wouldn't let me put a line after the opening bit)

"Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi looked up lazily from his novel after realising one member of the group was missing.

"He hasn't been here since Monday" Naruto replied, not that he minded, he got to spend more alone with Sakura.

Sai was in the background practicing his aim, it'd been a few days since they got Sasuke back, he hadn't been feeling great about his brother's death, but they had him back, which was a step in the right direction.

"hm" Kakashi folded his arms then spun around and pointed back at the village "I want you two go and check on him to see if he's alright, you know where he lives right?"

"Yes" Sakura replied a little too quickly 'Shit!' she screamed to herself 'You've just made yourself look like his freaking stalker!!!' "It's not too far from the Ramen stand" A good save.

"Well then report back tomorrow with his condition." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a log where he was stood.

"Why do I get the feeling that was a shadow clone?" Naruto pouted at the log.

"What, he's too lazy to even haul his ass out of bed to meet us? Sounds like him." Sakura pulled out her phone and flipped through her contacts, then held it to her ear. "Sasuke?"

The response down the phone sounded lazy and groggy not to mention unenthusiastic, she'd probably woke him up. "What is it?" The other ninja groaned. Sasuke was half draped out of the bed and his head under the pillow.

"You haven't been at training for the past few days, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing really" he replied with a croak. He pulled the phone away from him and began coughing heavily, he wheezed slightly; all the while Sakura could hear the whooping cough down the other end of the line.

"What's he doing? Is he dying down there?" Naruto popped up behind Sakura, listening to the other side of the phone.

"I hear that you blonde twat..." Sasuke groaned. "No sadly for you, I've just caught a cold, i'll be alright by tomorrow.."

"Nonsense, we're coming over to make you better"

"You don't-"

"Kakashi-sensei's orders"

"Bastard." Sasuke's head slumped in defeat "Be here before 12, or I'll fall asleep again."

The phone clicked and the line went dead, obviously the boy had hung up.

"Friendly as ever, does this mean we have to tidy up his junk?" Naruto groaned.

"Quit complaining, he's our friend after all"

"Yours maybe" Naruto grumbled.

The house was smaller than they'd expected, but they could tell it was his, it had the Uchiha crescent plastered on the door, badly painted too.

"Sasuke we're here" Sakura hammered on the door

"It's open..." was the weak reply from inside.

As they opened the door, they were hit with the sight of stuff piled up in corners, dirty plates stacked in the sink, lots of empty Lempsid max sachets scatters across the counters. As they trod carefully into his room, the bin was over flowing with used tissues and one or two empty tissue boxes.

"Sasuke your house is a mess!" Sakura cringed "How long's that plate been there? It stinks"

Sasuke rolled over and sat up for the first time in what felt like ages "Um...last week? I can't remember" he sounded like he was in a total daze.

"Well I guess you're sick so you haven't had time to tidy up" Sakura shook her head and sat next to him on the bed.

"Don't sit too close I don't want you to catch this...but no I never really have time to tidy up..." Sasuke smiled sheepishly.

"So...let me get this straight" Naruto seemed to be thinking "The lazy slack off, me, is tidier than the serious one of us who's...a slob?"

"I'm not a slob" he snarled as best as he could "I just don't have time to train all day and then tidy this place up, and I haven't the money to hire a maid."

"Then make time bub" Naruto walked into the kitchen "Since we're here we may as well tidy up"

"Just leave it guys" Sasuke rolled over onto his front again and groaned

"Just sleep Sasuke, we'll handle it."

Sasuke groaned in response but was hardly in a state to be able to get up and chuck the other boy out, as much as he wanted to.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's voice seemed sickened and shaken.

"What?" growling irritably, Sasuke replied "Your voice is sounding like a shrill siren the more and more you talk!"

"How long has this bowl been in here for?" The blonde lifted a bowl with a delicate layer of green fuzz growing inside it and showed it to the other two.

"That? I didn't want to go near it." Sasuke buried his head under the duvet; this was precisely why he didn't want people to come into his house, because it looked terrible it reflected on him.

Sakura's eyes grew equally wide and covered her mouth "Sasuke that's disgusting"

"I'm sorry, I have an aversion to cleaning, especially things which are growing the next cure for MRSA!" Sasuke grumbled once again, slightly muffled by the duvet.

"It'll come off easily" Naruto shook his head and fumbled around for washing up gloves. He found his prize and pulled them on. "Sakura I'm in need of my iPod, it's in my back pocket. This needs my tidying playlist" Naruto grinned, yet sounded serious for once.

"I'm not getting it." Sakura frowned

"Sounds like an excuse for you to get Sakura to grab your flabby ass if you ask me." Sasuke shot out from under the duvet gritting his teeth.

Naruto's jaw dropped "I wasn't thinking that actually, but thanks for that mental image." He paused "Hey my butt isn't flabby! I can either tidy this or not."

"Do whatever you want" Sasuke rubbed his head.

"This it?" Sakura cringed as she pulled it out of his jumpsuit like outfit.

"Yeah, put it onto tidying playlist, I'll deal with the kitchen you just take the trash out; then tend to Sasuke"

"Sure" Sakura was disbelieving in his tidying abilities but decided to go with it anyway.

"My iPod speakers are over there just put it on that thing." Sasuke pointed underneath a large picture frame which had a large photo of their Genin graduation.

"I didn't know you kept that" Sakura looked at it, it was just after she'd cut it short, and hadn't realised it looked quite as good as it did. Sasuke was showing vague expression in his face mainly piteous amusement at Naruto's ridiculously cheesy grin and thumbs up combo. "You look good in that one" She commented quickly as she put the iPod into the slot.

"I only got that one because of Naruto." The blonde smiled to himself while scrubbing.

"Why's that?" he asked

"Cause of his expression – it's so ridiculous I figured every time I look at it it'd cheer me up knowing I wasn't him" Sasuke laughed cruelly, he'd meant it to be a joke but Naruto didn't quite read the tone.

"Thanks Sasuke, I'm here slaving away over what should be your responsibility and all you can do it be a man bitch while I'm stood here!" Naruto threw the sponge into the sink and snarled at the bed ridden teen.

"I was kidding" Sasuke said calmly looking slightly worried about Naruto's outburst. "But I said you didn't need to worry about that seriously."

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "I can never tell when you're kidding...Hell you never kid around, what's wrong with you?"

Sasuke shrugged "Blame it on me being ill, it affects my mentality."

"Let's just put the music on" Sakura said to calm the tension in the air and pressed play. The Speakers burst into life as 'Bad Influence' by Pink blared out of the speakers. Sakura shook her head and yanked the black bin bag from the cupboard under the plates and kicked the door open leaving the two teenage boys alone together.

Sasuke slumped back onto his bed and got comfortable again, it reminded him of when he was younger and got sick, his brother Itachi did something fairly similar to cheer him up.

Naruto was doing a strange little boogie while listening to the iPod and scrubbing, which seemed to mirror Itachi's, not that his parents had ever seen Itachi's more fun loving side.

"Itachi used to do something like that when he cleaned..." Sasuke droned, he felt sleep over coming him again.

"Oh?" Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke sprawled on the bed, his eyelids trying to close.

"Yeah...he loved this song..." Sasuke's droll tone had a sense of nostalgia and morbidity in it combined.

"You two managed to patch things up before he...you know?" Naruto felt awkward talking about Itachi now; he wasn't sure if Sasuke was cursing the ground he used to stand or if he was still in mourning for him.

"Yeah...I found out the truth...I can't hate him...not after that" Sasuke buried his head again, he didn't want Naruto to see him getting emotional, gods knew what the other teen would make of him.

_Ladadadada  
Ladadadadada  
Ladadada  
Dada  
Ladadada_

Sasuke's vision blurred as he drifted back to sleep, it's all he'd wanted to do lately, when he looked up from the duvet he found himself in his old room back at his parent's house. He looked at his hands, they were that of a child's. The music hit his ears and looked up to see Itachi sweeping humming along to the song, then finally joining in with the song. Sasuke laughed at the sight, he was the only person in his family who'd ever managed to see this more cheerful side to him and he liked that privilege.

"_I'm the instigator of underwear  
Showing up here and there uh oh (oh no)  
I'm always on a mission from the get-go (get-go)  
So what if it's only 1 o'clock in the afternoon  
It's never too soon to send out all the invitations to the last night (of your life)_" Itachi seemed to be dancing with the broom as he tucked all the dust into a corner.

"_Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!  
I can't help it I like to party, its genetic!  
It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
Where she stops, nobody knows  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you..._"

Sasuke carried on laughing, Itachi had two left feet when it came to dancing, but he was sure his brother did it on purpose.

The song drew to a close and Sasuke clapped enthusiastically, Itachi bowed and then made the broom 'bow' too. He grinned at his little brother then clambered next to him in the bed.

Sasuke wrapped his little arms around the older boy and rubbed his head against Itachi's chest. He looked up at him smiling; Itachi sighed and ruffled his hair.

When Sasuke opened his dream eyes again he was his usual self, and Itachi was grown up again, everything felt the same though. He looked back at his brother who smiled wearily.

"Why did you have to die?" Sasuke buried his face into Itachi's neck. He felt his body shaking and began to worry about what his body was doing.

"It's the way the world works Sasuke" Itachi replied apologetically "I'm sorry things couldn't have been different"

"I miss you Itachi" Sasuke bit his lip as he felt a cold moistness run down his face.

"I know Sasuke," Itachi wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist and another behind his brother's head. "I'm sorry I had to leave you like that...I'll still be here in your dreams and your memories...just as long as you remember me."

"How could I ever forget you?" The teen's lip gently trembled, his breathing hitching every so often. "I'll just stay here with you brother"

"Sasuke you can't do that" Itachi replied, hugging the boy tighter "You have so many people who care for you in the world of the living, don't cause them as much pain as I've caused you."

"I want to see you again though"

"I'll always be here, waiting for you when you fall asleep. Just promise me some things Sasuke."

"What?" Sasuke looked up at his brother through his dark eyes, vision blurred through the small streams down his face.

"Live as long as you possibly can, don't slip so far into guilt and wish your own demise, so many people will be heartbroken if you do. Also, don't blame yourself for what happened. No one else does, so neither should you. Don't make your friends worry about you either, you've known them since you were 12, you can trust them..." Itachi clutched the boy closer for one final embrace. "And...Don't ever forget me"

Sakura entered the house again; Naruto pointed back to Sasuke's room, the other teen had hunched up on the bed and was mumbling every so often.

"Sasuke?" she asked, running a hand through his hair.

"It's time for you to wake up Sasuke." Itachi rubbed Sasuke's hair and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "They need you"

The older Uchiha brother slipped out of the bed and wandered off into the other room, all the while Sasuke was reaching out for him, yelling and screaming for him to come back.

"Itachi! Don't leave me here!" He screamed tears flowing like a river. "Please come back!"

Sasuke shot up from his sleep yelling out his brother's name, reaching out for something, his face leaking many, many fluids and shaking.

"Itachi!!" It hit him where he was suddenly and froze.

Naruto had finished cleaning all the plates and everything else he said he would and was sat next to Sakura on his bed.

The dark haired teen looked at them through blurry vision, unable to move from their sight.

'Move damn it Sasuke, what the hell will they think of you if they see you like this?' The little voice of reason rung in his head.

Sharply Sasuke looked away and wiped his face, but no matter how much he did he couldn't stop the tears.

"Sasuke" Sakura said quietly and placed a hand on his shoulder; Sasuke's hand reached up for it and took hold of it. "You don't need to be ashamed..."

"I don't want you guys to see me like this..." he said quietly, "Can you pass me the tissues?"

"Sure dude" Naruto replied sympathetically, he reached for the current box and found nothing but one tissue left. "Have this, I'll find another box"

"Thanks.."

Sasuke still had his back to them, but they knew the expression they'd be greeted with, but it was somewhat of a shock to imagine Sasuke of all people to start shedding tears, let alone sleep in front of people.

"Sakura...I'm sorry." He said so quietly only he and Sakura would be able to hear.

"For what?"

"Leaving without saying anything to you...that was cruel I know..."

"What's brought all this on?" she asked hugging his back.

"in my dream...Itachi was there...he-he said that I needed to trust you two more...So" He laughed slightly "What better way than to be honest with my feelings to you two." He turned to face the girl and smiled weakly.

His face shone in the light from the water his eyes had released in the heat of emotion and his eyes didn't have quite the same glazed over look they used to.

"I missed you guys" he shook his head.

Naruto smiled and placed the box next to him, "You might wanna catch the next stream dude" he tapped Sasuke's nose.

"Thanks"

"Think you'll be up to coming in tomorrow?"

"Maybe"

"We've got to introduce you to Sai, he's a bit weird but he's alright"

"Sai?"

"Your replacement"

"I was replaced?" Sasuke pulled a mock hurt expression.

"Just filled your position, the dude would never be able to fill your shoes, he's got his own as have you."

"Always ready with a cheesy response aren't you?"

"Keeps you feeling good" Naruto grinned

"You're a twat you know that" Sasuke lightly punched him in the temple.

"So does this mean we're on cool terms?" Naruto tilted his head.

"We have been for 4 years" Sasuke shook his head "You're still slow on the uptake."

"Wouldn't be me otherwise would it?"

"I have to say I don't think I gave you enough credit, the house looks spotless" Sasuke looked over the area in his direct sight; the dullness had gone and matched the glow of the photo frame.

"The only thing you had time to keep clean was the photo frame" Sakura smiled

"It reminded me to keep going no matter what."

"See you can be sentimental" Naruto ruffled his hair and headed for the door, "I'm going home, so I'll see you two tomorrow" The blonde waved and left the house, not too slowly and not too quickly.

"Do you want me to stay the night, keep an eye on you?" Sakura tilted her head.

"No." He said, Sakura looked a little hurt. "Not to keep an eye on me, stay because you want to"

"You should know already I do."

"Nothing makes me happier." Sasuke pulled the duvet over the two and switched the side lamp off, leaving the two alone in the light of the setting sun.

* * *

cuteness, ok so there are no more chapters for this planned, so please don't request another one, I haven't a clue what else to write for it. The only thing I have planned is a vaguely cannon fic about Sai.


End file.
